Self-extinguishing properties are imparted to organic polymer compositions normally susceptible to burning by incorporating a brominated arylidine ketone into such compositions, according to the teachings of Howell et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,136. Among the more effective flame retardant additives taught by the Howell et al patent is cinnamalacetophenone tetrabromide.
The method taught in Example VIII of said patent for the preparation of cinnamalacetophenone tetrabromide is commercially unsatisfactory, however, because of poor yields of the crude product and the necessity of purifying said product to remove impurities which impart on undesirable color to the product.
There remains a need, therefore, for an economical method for the bromination of cinnamalacetophenone and it is an object of this invention to provide such a method.